


Ocean Waves and Static

by Fukurowl



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Lonely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurowl/pseuds/Fukurowl
Summary: Sometimes you read a very good fic and think "Oh I have an Idea" and then write fanfiction about fanfiction and thats life.Anyways Spoilers for all of us were there up to chapter 33, read that one first because its good and also this won't make much sense otherwise.After removing Tim from the group of archival assisstants just as Jon fell into the hands of one Nikola Orsinov Peter sensed an opportunity. Afterall who feels lonier than the friends who just fell apart? Who is lonier than the person left behind? It would be so easy to get these three new sacrifices for the Lonely and who was he to pass up easy work?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 21
Kudos: 5





	1. E-Mail to Elias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulemporium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulemporium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all of us were there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408423) by [ghoulemporium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulemporium/pseuds/ghoulemporium). 
  * Inspired by [all of us were there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408423) by [ghoulemporium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulemporium/pseuds/ghoulemporium). 



> All of the chapter titles are quotes from MAG159: The Last :)

**To:** elias.bouchard@magnus.com

 **From:** peterlukas@lukasvoyaging.com

 **Subject:** My Plans

> Dearest Eli,
> 
> I am emailing you to inform you that your plan may have worked a little better than even you anticipated. Once you removed one cog from that clockwork it just fell right apart. I already announced that I might make Sasha James my second assistant but I have come to the conclusion that I will claim the Archival assisstants for the Lonely.
> 
> This is not me asking permission, im simply giving you the curtesy of informing you. I will also make you aware that your Archivist has been horribly alone in the capture of Nikola Orsinov, so if you plan on keeping him you should start working again Starfish.
> 
> Pleasure doing business.
> 
> Peter


	2. Nothing hurts here. It's just quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Tim had taken his position as Peter Lucas’ personal assistant

It had been a week since Tim had taken his position as Peter Lucas’ personal assistant and he was making excellent progress. Sitting in a quiet office and doing mindless tasks is the ideal background for stewing in your feelings and wishing for them to disappear. “If only I could stop caring so much than it wouldn’t hurt.”

His worry for Jon had been the easiest to swallow down. Since he wasn’t in the group chat, he hadn’t heard from Jon at all. Knowing Nikola though, he could only assume the worst. He tried to extinguish the quiet hope in his heart that Jon would come back unscathed. He just couldn’t allow Nikola to ruin him a second time.

He would be level-headed when he finally destroyed her because then she wouldn’t get to him. And to be level-headed he couldn’t be filled with this constant rage that felt like it was burning him up from the inside. The constant painful screaming that he tried to block out.

He had muted Martins number on his phone, every notification was poisoned dagger that bore guilt deeper into his heart. Tim knew that Martin was just trying his best, but his optimism was not going to get him anywhere. Tim had made this decision to protect Martin and to make sure that Jon had someone to come back to. He knew how much they need each other. And maybe they would be able to get Sasha back as well. Sasha…

He had deleted her contact. Seeing her name brought so much pain and anger he couldn’t bear it. And behind all that anger was a sadness that he suppressed with all his might. She had betrayed him. She had betrayed them all. He tried so hard to forget her, reminding himself that she didn’t deserve his time after all of that. It didn’t work. She was on his mind all the time. He couldn’t block her out.

The only block that worked a little was the fog. He knew what it was. He wasn’t stupid. And he had seen the smile on Peter’s face when he had entered the office Tim spend most of his time in these days and it had been filled with thick unrelenting white fog that coiled into a soundproof wall around Tim’s head. He wouldn’t ever forget that horrible smile.

Still… the fog was his only chance of quiet. When you always burn being doused in ice water is a relief.

The fog around him dissipated a little as an image of Sasha sprung to his mind- her helplessly drowning under the waterfall- his heart ached. He-  
  


He should get back to work.   
After all that would be the only way to keep ~~his friends~~ the others safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinks about the concept of Lonely! Tim... *cries*


	3. This is where I should be. It feels right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week sicen Sasha felt okay.

It had been a week since Sasha had felt alright. A constant mixture of guilt and frustration in her stomach spurred her on to fix this. She would fix this! She had to. She was the one who doomed them, so she would fix all of this. She would save Jon; she would get Tim away from Peter Lucas and she would re-unite her boys- and if they hated her for that? That would have to be the price.

She had given up quite a bit to get the knowledge the web has granted her so far. She knew that this was not a gift but an exchange and she understood Jon so much better. The pain of needing fear and not wanting to hurt people. But she needed to be pragmatic about this. If she wanted to right her wrongs, she would need to give a little more. Enough to gain control over her powers.

Because she watched it happen with Jon. Before he accepted the knowledge the powers of the eye came to him in random spurts but so did the cravings. She figured the two were related especially considering how scared Jon had been of the changes. The realization how much the eye fed on Jon’s fear of himself hit her like a brick to the face and her ambition doubled. Pushing away the cravings while trying to access the Eyes Power had consequences she would never forget.

Thus, the answer was as always, in a carefully negotiated middle. She would need to accept the Mother of Puppets to use her powers and she would need to feed her in return. Using too much would lead to loss of her humanity which she couldn’t accept but using nothing made her powerless. She wouldn’t be powerless.

She felt the approval of the Web of her carefully crafted plan and nothing stung quite like the realization how easy being an Avatar of the Web would be for her. Her whole life had been about carefully crafting situations so that she wouldn’t get left behind. She smiled a grim smile and got to work.

Researching Nikola Orsinov. Researching the Stranger. Researching Peter Lukas and the Lonely. Researching the rituals. Connecting the dots. And then deciding which connections she could use.

She was horrified when she first came out of a sort of trance after hours she had spent working without a break. She had sighed and quit for the night. She had gone to bed and reminded herself. This wasn’t about her. It was about Jon, about Martin and about Tim. She slept terribly that night.

The next time the same trance overtook her it was easier. The time after that she was no longer surprised at the hours she lost. That time after that she just stretched her spine until it popped and went to sleep.

She had not slept well that night either.


	4. Where are your friends, Archivist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Nikola captured Jon.

It had been a week since Nikola had captured Jon. He couldn’t exactly say he liked his situation, but he would be able to make it through this. He had to.

That didn’t make it easier though. Seeing Martin briefly when he delivered the foot had been a relief. And then Martin left, and Jon felt empty. But at least he wasn’t entirely cut off. Every once in a while, Nikola read him some of the messages that the others send him.

She had announced that Tim left the group chat with a delighted laugh. “Seems Like He Doesn’t Care About You Archivist.” And Jon had grimaced to hide a smile himself.

Tim was smart and didn’t trust Nikola. Obviously, he had left so that Nikola wouldn’t read the messages he sends to the others and they would all plan what to do next. How to deal with Nikola. How to deal with Peter Lukas. How to deal with Sasha’s new powers. And they would figure it out. Jon had faith in his assistants, they were smart.

So, he focused on the way he could help them best. Fixing this stupid foot and keeping Nikola amicable. He focused on Martins updates and tried to ignore the emptiness that was left every time Nikola snatched the phone with an impossible grin. He tried to think about the Tim and Sasha and Martin looking for a solution without feeling the guilt. Without feeling like they’d be better off without him.

They would be better off without him, but that sort of thinking wouldn’t get him out of here and they wouldn’t stop whatever they were planning just because that would be the safest for them. He knew that. He would just have to hold on. For all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Dramatic Irony ~~


	5. Don’t worry. I know the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Martin lost all of his friends

It had been a week since Martin lost all of his friends. He was trying so hard, so desperately to get them back to repair what had been broken. It started to feel hopeless.

Sasha was always busy. He knew – did he know?- that she did her best to make time to respond to him, but the time spend waiting was so much longer than the time spend talking.

Jon was unreachable for no fault of his own. Whether he even read Martin’s messenger depended entirely on Nikola’s mercy and he had the feeling that she probably read them to him to taunt him without giving Jon the chance to answer. The deep worry was burning in Martin’s core.

Tim was the worst of all of them. He rarely answered the text, and the responses were always short, joyless. Nothing like they had been a week ago. And he was so close. They spend an absurd amount of time in the same building and Martin had seen him three times total all week. Two of those times he had disappeared right before Martins eyes leaving him in a dusty corridor all alone.

Then Peter Lukas paid him a visit.

“Hello Martin.”  
“What do you want?” “Oh no need to snap at me. I have an offer for you.” “As if I would accept anything from you.”

Peter Lukas smiled a vicious smile and Martin felt a rush of panic. He understood with immediate clarity that this man was scary in a very different way that Elias was scary. He straightened his back.

“What do you want then?” “Well, Tim is doing an excellent Job, but still… the position as my personal assistant was offered to you for a reason and the offer still stands.”  
“No.”  
“Really? You would finally get out of the archives.”   
“I said No.” “Let me know when you change your mind.” “Fuck off.” “Alright then.”

Peter Lukas left with a smile that was burned into Martin’s mind. The cruel certainty in those eyes made him nervous.

So, he started researching Peter Lukas. Next was the Lukas family. And well, when he started reading the Lonely Statements, he found the cloud in the office he had previously mistaken for dust in the air made a lot more sense.

He had taken a broom to hand and opened the windows and thought happy thoughts until that went away. It took longer than he would’ve liked. It probably would’ve taken longer if he hadn’t gotten a message from Jon during that time.

Martin would not let this happen. He would get his friends back. He would get his boyfriend back. And then they would kick Peter Lukas’ ass. So, he started making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Martin. Angry and determined Martin rights.


	6. Answer my question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since Martin lost his friends...

It had been two weeks since Martin lost his friends and by now, he had figured out a plan to get them back. He had spent the entire last week busy making damn sure the air around him was fresh and writing Sasha, Jon, and Tim regularly. He swallowed down the feelings that bubbled up when they didn’t answer and focused on the work. He wasn’t lonely. He would get them back. He knew that.

When Peter Lukas sends him an E-Mail that asked him to stop burning statements during his workbreaks he grinned. The sheer amount of annoyed office speak in those lines assured him that he was doing the right thing. And then he got a text from Jon and he set his plan in motion.

"I'm almost done"

11.15 pm

 **Martin** to **Sasha**

 **Martin:** hey

 **Martin:** i know youre still working on your project but nikola said shell release jon soon

 **Martin:** you should come to make sure this all goes well

 **Martin:** ill text you when he comes

* * *

10:36 am

 **Martin** to **Tim**

 **Martin:** i know that you dont want to talk to me but…

 **Martin:** nikola told me that shell release jon soon and well

 **Martin:** you should be there when he returns

 **Martin:** ill text you when he comes

12.13 pm

 **Tim:** you know you can’t trust her

Tim’s eyes burned. He had been holding back his tears for a while now. But he wouldn’t let himself get up his hopes. He didn’t care. Nikola was a monster and putting any faith into her would be a mistake. Besides, Peter had given him more statements about the extinction to research. He would just do that. He would just-

“You should go.” Peter rarely managed to surprise Tim anymore but this time he jumped pretty hard. Peter smiled the particular smile that Tim hated. Smug Bastard.

“What do you mean Peter? I’m busy.” “Still… you should make sure the Archivist returns intact. You dwouldn't even have to talk to him.” “What’s your plan?” “You sound tired.” “What’s your plan Peter? You have so far ordered me to stay away from the others.” “I just think it would be good for you to see that the Archivist is okay. Maybe seeing them all happily reunite will finally get you to stop worrying so much and actually focus. I know you try but I know youre still thinking about them all.” “Fine.” Tim pointedly looked at his computer screen. He still could feel Peter smile. “Excellent. Keep up the work”

Tim sighed and got back to researching.

* * *

8.02 am

> To: peterlukas@lukasvoyaging.com
> 
> From: martin.blackwood@magnus.com
> 
> Subject: Jonathan Sims return
> 
> Jon will come back shortly. You will tell Tim to at least come see him or I will light a fire big enough to destroy at least one room of the archives. You know that I am serious. This is why you wanted me in the first place
> 
> I expect an affirmative response.
> 
> Martin Blackwood.

* * *

11:32 pm

 **Jon** to **Martin**

 **Jon:** Martin I di

 **Jon:** A deal is a deal. I have releasing the archivist now. You should get him :)

 **Martin:** im coming for you Jon.


	7. I was all on my own | Not anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since Jon was captured by Nikola.

It was dark outside, closer to sunrise than sunset when Martin arrived at the Museum. He shuddered when he looked at the building. And then he started running as he saw a small, huddled figure sitting in front of the doors of the museum. “Jon!”

The figure looked up and Martin’s heart swell. Jon looked terrible. Martin stopped right in front of him. “Hey.” “Hello Martin.” Jon croaked rather than spoke and Martin sat down next to him. “Are you alright?” “I am still slight disorientated. I don’t think walking would be a smart move right now.” He tried to smile but when he looked into Martins worried face he couldn’t. Instead he leant to the side. Until he was leaning against his boyfriend. Martin swallowed and put a hand around Jon’s shoulders pulling him closer. They remained like this for a brief moment but then Martin looked down and startled.

Around Jon’s feet pooled a familiar fog. “Oh No.” “Martin what’s wrong?” “I-“ he cast a worried look behind himself. That was something that Tim had right, they couldn’t trust Nikola. “I don’t like this place. I know you normally don’t like this, but could I carry you? Just for a little bit! Only until we’ve put some distance between us and here! Or until you feel comfortable walking again! Whatever you want.” Martin cursed internally as he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. What terrible timing. Luckily, Jon smiled weakly.

“Sure. Carry me home my knight in shining armour.” Martin didn’t hesitate to pick Jon up after that, but he was glad that his boyfriends was making jokes. That had to be a good sign. “Let’s go home. Then I’ll catch you up on what’s currently happening.”

Jon let himself get carried much further than Martin would’ve expected. In fact Martin carried Jon until they arrived at a street where they could get a cab.   
It proofed to him how tired he must be. Guilt bubbled up in his chest. He should’ve done something sooner. Should’ve gotten him out before it got this far. The thought lingered for a moment as Martins mind all too happily provided all the things Nikola could’ve done to Jon. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

Peter Lukas smug smile popped into his head and with grim determination he pushed down those thoughts. He couldn’t have done anything sooner without risking Jon’s safety. And he had him now and he would make sure he felt loved and cared for. Martin gave the smiling Peter in his brain the finger instead focusing on the tired archivist who sat next to him in the tiny car that they were in. He reached out and grabbed Jon’s hand.

Jon tumbled up the stairs to Martins flat and immediately fell onto the couch. “Okay Martin, what has been going on while I was gone?” “Jon, I don’t think we should talk about this now. You should probably sleep.” “Its fine. You can just make us some tea and tell me the basics. We can leave the details for tomorrow.” “Jon…” “Martin, please. I want to know what was going on. I haven’t spoken to you in so long.” Martin didn’t stand a chance against the pleading look on Jon’s face.   
“Alright. I’ll go grab a cuppa. Wait here.” “I will.”

When Martin returned with two steaming mugs, however Jon was fast asleep on the couch. Martin smiled- until he got closer.

Jon was shaking, soundlessly crying into the pillows on his couch. A thin layer of fog had laid itself over Jon like a blanket. “Absolutely not.” Martin mumbled.

He put the mugs down and started to carefully move Jon up so that he could sit down under him and Jon’s head was laying in his lap. He started carefully stroking his hair and whispering absolutely meaningless things until Jon had calmed down a bit. He didn’t wake up and Martin didn’t move. When he woke up the next morning his neck hurt but that was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JONMARTIN IS BACK, BABY


	8. Fog over Concrete

08:12 am

 **Martin** to **Sasha**

 **Martin:** jon just got released he will come to the institute

 **Martin:** please come sasha

 **Sasha:** alright martin thanks for telling me

 **Sasha:** see you there

08:15 am

 **Martin** to **Tim**

 **Martin:** i don’t expect a response.

 **Martin:** jon is on his way to the institute

 **Martin:** please come out

Martin stood at the steps of the Magnus institute and looked around. His leg was bouncing, and he tried not to blink too much as to not miss anyone coming up. He hadn’t told Jon all of the details of his plan yet. He told him the truth however, which is that he would explain everything once they got Sasha and Tim. He had also tried to tell him what had happened with Tim and Sasha. Jon had looked absolutely terrified at the thought of them fighting so Martin had spared him the details of it. Instead focusing on the immediate plan for the next day.

Then he saw Sasha and all of his thought abruptly vanished. She was walking towards him, her back straight and a thin lipped smile on her face. She didn’t seem to notice the cape of fog trailing behind her. It billowed at her feet and- before Martin could process what that meant he saw Tim. His brain went into autopilot. Tim was standing in a shadowy corner just besides the entrance and he looked like he was standing in a cloud. Completly surrounded by thick white fog and barely noticable. Martin ran.

Before Tim could react, Martin tackled him with a big hug. “Tim!” 

“Martin, what the hell?” “You’re not going anywhere.”  
“Martin let me go. This isn’t funny.” “I know.” “Then let me go.”  
“Absolutely not.” “Why not? You don’t need me! You have Jon and you have Sasha and-“ “Tim. Do me a favour and shut up. Because you’re so wrong. Of course we need you! I-“ Martin laughed.

“What so funny? Can’t even finish that sentence without thinking that it’s ridiculous? Let me GO!” Tim flinched when Martin laughed again. He tried to wiggle free from Martins grib but he had absolutely no chance. And then Martin spoke again and Tim couldnt help but listen to a voice he hadn't really heard in two weeks.

“I am laughing because I just almost said “There isn’t an Us in Magnus without you and frankly yes that is ridiculous. Because I am trying to be heartfelt and honest. And that’s the corniest thing I’ve ever thought off. But I miss you Tim. I miss you so much. And youre so wrong! Because without you we fell apart! Do you even know what has been happening in the last two weeks?” Martin stopped to take a breath and gauge Tim’s reaction. But when he looked at the man still in his arms, he noticed that Tim was no longer focused on him. Instead he stared wide eyed over Martin’s shoulder.

Martin cranked his neck and saw what Tim saw. Sasha and Jon, looking back at them. They both looked frozen, utterly in shock. Martin realised that neither off them had known how bad Tim has gotten.  
Jon was the first to move. He ran over to them, clearly still a little wobbly on his feet. He pushed Martin gently to the side so that he could hug Tim, burrying his head in Tims shoulder.

“You’re an idiot, Tim.”   
Tim seemed utterly speechless, but Martin looked and the cloud around him was disappearing slowly, looking more like a weird filter than something in this reality. Martin laid a hand on Jon’s shoulder and pulled both of them into a group hug.

“I told you, Tim. We need you.”

A moment of silence passed. And then suddenly Tim yelled: “Sasha!” In the moment of surprise he managed to pull himself from the group hug and started sprinting away from the institute.

Martin and Jon turned on their heels and quickly saw where he was running. Sasha was walking in the direction of the tube station away from the Institute.  
She didn’t get far. As it was Tims turn to tackle someone to the ground with a hug. They stayed their laying on the concrete for a while and Martin and Jon could see how the fog around them dissipated more and more.

Until all that was left were two people who were clearly crying on the street in front of the Magnus institute holding each other. Martin and Jon closed the distance but didn’t interrupt. Instead Martin found Jons hand and squeezed it tight. Jon looked up to him a relived smile in his face and a twinkle in his eye that assured Martin that they would all be okay. They could do this.

After a couple of Minutes Tim finally stood up and pulled Sasha with him. His face was red and he looked terrible but he grinned underneath it all. He didn’t let go of Sashas hand.

“I owe you all a Thank you, huh?” Jon smiled: “No Tim, I believe we all owe Martin a Thank you. I do believe he saved the day.”

All eyes turned to Martin and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, but he smiled nevertheless. “All I had to do was remind you all to not be idiots. Besides, this is not over.”

Sasha nodded: “Peter Lukas and Bitchard need a fucking lesson not to mess with us.” Martin nodded with a determined smile:

“Let’s go get Slushies. I have a plan and I need your help.”

**Tim** added **Sasha** and **Jon** and **Martin** to the group

 **Tim** renamed the group “We did it again, Bitches”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~  
> Except maybe not because i have vague ideas for potential revenge plans but i wanted to finish this up.

**Author's Note:**

> My Worktitle for this thing was "Gotta catch em all (Archival Assisstants)" but after this turned very sad very fast i instead took the Lonely Sounscaping description from the transcript because its kind of cool.


End file.
